Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a projector.
FIGS. 9(a)–9(c) illustrate a projector in the related art. FIG. 9(a) shows an optical system of the conventional projector, and FIGS. 9(b) and 9(c) show problems of the related art projector.
In the projector 900A, liquid crystal display devices 400R, 400G, and 400B are used as electro-optical modulators, and are hold type display devices, each having luminance characteristics, as shown in FIG. 9(b). The liquid crystal display devices 400R, 400G, and 400B shown in FIG. 9(a) all have different luminance characteristics from those of CRTs that are impulse type display devices having luminance characteristics, as shown in FIG. 9(c), and the liquid crystal display devices 400R, 400G, and 400B shown in FIG. 9(a) cannot obtain a smooth motion picture display of high quality due to a tailing phenomenon (for example, refer to the tailing phenomenon described in “Picture Qulality of Hold Type Display for Moving Images”, ELECTRONIC INFORMATION AND COMMUNCATION ACADEMY, EID 99-10, pages 55 to 60 (1999–06).
FIGS. 10(a)–10(c) show another projector in the related art. FIG. 10(a) shows an optical system of another projector in the related art, and FIGS. 10(b) and 10(c) show optical shutters for another projector in the related art. In the projector 900B, as shown in FIG. 10(a), optical shutters 420R, 420G, and 420B are disposed at incident sides of liquid crystal display devices 400R, 400G, and 400B. Light is intermittently interrupted by the optical shutters 420R, 420G, and 420B, thereby addressing or solving the above-mentioned problem. That is, the projector 900B can obtain a smooth motion picture display of high quality by decreasing the tailing phenomenon (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-148712 (FIGS. 1 to 7)).